Rocco, Our Angel
by MelBelle94
Summary: Based after the death of Rocco - emotions. Can Heath and Bianca come back together? One-Shot.


_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away.  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Summary: Based after the death of Rocco – emotions. Can Heath and Bianca come back together? One-shot._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please? _

_._

_._

_Hey Readers – this is a one shot after the death of Rocco.  
The death of Rocco on Home and Away absolutely broke my heart – I have a daughter and she was born stillborn. I know what it's like to lose a child and it's something no one should ever have to experience.  
You feel like a part of you has been torn in half – that your world is ending.  
Even though Rocco was only a character – it's brought back memories. _

_So I just want to say how much I love my beautiful daughter and I hope she is watching over me. _

_. _

_._

_One;_

Bianca lay motionlessly under of the covers of her blanket watching the white lace curtain sway gently in the wind – tears escaped Bianca's eyes rolling down her already damp cheeks.  
Bianca's blond hair was matted to the side of her face from the tears that just kept on pouring down her cheeks.

Bianca didn't understand why life was being so cruel to her – what did she do to deserve this?  
She laid in bed for hours on end – no motivation – no need – no want – it was like she stopped being.  
Bianca assessed her life – minute by minute – year by year – trying to understand why this was happening to her.  
She didn't understand what she had done to deserve this; was there a reason?

"Bianca"  
April's soft voice floated through the crack in the door – but Bianca didn't speak, the words just wouldn't form.  
She wanted to cry – she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted to hold her little boy once more and never let him go.  
"Bianca – please talk to me" April murmured softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her big sister – her once older sister who was strong and independent, but now she just looked defeated and broken.  
"Bianca"  
April tried once more but when she was answered with nothing more than silence the teenager let a small tear escape her eyes.  
"Bianca – I know you miss Rocco, but this can't be healthy" April said softly referring to the state Bianca was in – it had been two weeks since Rocco's death and all Bianca did was sleep and cry, April heard her scream and cry as she woke from nightmares in the night.  
April wanted to understand how Bianca was feeling, but all Bianca could mutter was that she wouldn't wish it one anyone – that it felt like her heart was breaking in two.

The family had tried to help – Irene stayed with Bianca every day, but the blonde woman never uttered a single word – she had pushed Heath away, right out the door – Bianca didn't want him near and nobody understood why.  
Some would say it was because being with Heath brought back to many memories but what others thought was that she pushed him away in her time of need; when he would have been good for her.  
Then there was April she'd lost her nephew yet she tried every day to get Bianca to open up but the woman just sat motionlessly – it broke April's heart to see her sister in such unbearable pain.

_X_

Heath sat down on the sand watching Darcy as she built her fourth sand castle for the afternoon.  
Running a hand over his face he couldn't believe he would never get to see Rocco sit here on the beach and build a sand castle or even play with his sister – he couldn't believe that is just three short hours two weeks ago his life a changed so much.  
Heath had lost a son, a girlfriend and a family all in the matter of one night.

"Dad – do you like my sandcastle?" Darcy's soft innocent voice pulled Heath from his thoughts – glancing at his daughter he tried to smile but it was strained.

"Very good baby" Heath murmured but Darcy frowned as she noticed the way her dad's voice lacked enthusiasm.  
Heath didn't want to show the sadness he was feeling to Darcy but at times he couldn't help it; there were just moments in the day when the sadness would tackle him from behind and he couldn't fight it off.

"Dad" Darcy said as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss Rocco too – but he's watching us" Darcy said innocently and Heath nodded slightly.

"I know baby – it just makes me rather sad that your brothers not here anymore" Heath said softly and Darcy nodded.

"I love Rocco daddy – why did he have to go?" Darcy asked and Heath hugged his little girl tighter.

"Oh honey – I don't know" Heath murmured as he allowed a few small tears to escape his eyes – he didn't often cry but crying for his son he found himself doing often.

"How come Bianca isn't with us dad?" Darcy asked causing Heath to quickly wipe his tears away.

"Because Bianca wanted to go back to Irene's – I'm not seeing Bianca anymore" Heath said sadly he couldn't stand to think of Bianca right now.  
After losing Rocco she simply hadn't wanted anything to do with him – he remember their argument where she just begged him to let her go – so he did as she asked and regretted it every moment since.  
He loved Bianca more than she would ever no and that the reason why he let her go – let her have the space she need to deal with their son's death.  
"Darcy" Heath murmured shaking the thoughts from his head as he felt his daughter arms slip from around his neck. "Honey" Heath murmured but he saw her take off down the beach – Heath stood up quickly and grabbed his phone and wallet as he started to chase her.  
He didn't have any idea where she would be heading – just that he needed her to be safe and well.

_X_

Eight year old Darcy knocked fiercely on the front of Irene's house until she opened the door – utterly shocked to see Darcy.

"Sweetie – what are you doing here? Where's your dad?" Irene asked and Darcy shook her head.

"Following me – where is Bianca?" Darcy asked and Irene looked down sadly.

"Darl – Bianca isn't up for visitors right now" Irene said softly as Darcy pushed past her.

"No! No! I gotta speak to Bianca" Darcy shouted as she stormed into Bianca's bedroom so see her dad's ex-girlfriend leaning against the head board of the bed holding Rocco's teddy bear. "Bianca – you broke dad's heart" Darcy said angrily as she turned to Bianca her skinny arms settling on her hips. "Daddy lost a baby to Bianca – why do you have to be so nasty, you told daddy you loved him" Darcy shouted causing tears to escape Bianca's eyes.

"Darcy" Bianca uttered quietly causing the eight year old to stop – it was the first word Bianca had uttered in two weeks.

"We miss Rocco too Bianca, you were meant to be my mum to but you just left. Why did you leave?" Darcy asked innocently as Bianca nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened her arms for Darcy – the young girl got up on the bed and buried herself in Bianca's arms.

"I'm so sorry" Bianca murmured into Darcy's hair. "So sorry – this is my entire fault" Bianca murmured and Heath who was leaning in the door stepped forward into the room.

"No Bianca – this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault it happened and I know you wish you could change it – I wish I could change it, I want Rocco back just as much as you do" Heath said as he took a deep breath. "He was my son to Bianca – I was going to teach him to surf – Bianca I thought about helping him with homework. I know you hurting but I'm hurting too and I want to help you threw this" Heath murmured softly as he watched Bianca stroking Darcy's hair lightly.

"I'm so sorry" Bianca murmured as she reached forward to hug Heath.

"I'm sorry too" Heath murmured and Darcy looked up slightly squished between them.

"I love Rocco" Darcy whispered and Bianca looked down at her.

"We all love Rocco" Bianca murmured softly.

_X_

Bianca laid beside a sleeping Darcy, her arms wrapped around the young girl – Heath behind her his arms wrapped around her waist as he snored softly in his sleep. Losing Rocco the pain she felt was undeniable, it crept of on her all day making her feel as though she was drowning underwater. A piece of her heart broke every time his name was whispered.  
Making it through the day was hard but to think she would have to do it for the life time made it seem almost impossible.

Rocco had been her life and now he was gone.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _

_Just a quick One-shot. _


End file.
